


A Striped Surprise

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [29]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Four's Scarf - Freeform, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose plans an anniversary surprise for the Doctor.





	A Striped Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts 31 Days of Ficmas on Tumblr (day 29 - scarf).
> 
> I'm a little out of order on this one, but I hope to have the missing day up tomorrow.

Rose dug through the clothes in her closet. It was their anniversary and she wanted to find something that would knock his socks off. She bit her lip and glanced at the door that lead to the wardrobe room. He did have a fondness for that dress she’s worn in Cardiff when they’d met Charles Dickens. The TARDIS flashed the lights in agreement. 

Rose grinned and patted the wall as she walked past. “Thanks, dear.” After the Doctor’s almost regeneration during their adventure on the game station, she and the TARDIS had grown closer. Kind of hard not to after merging their souls. Rose felt a kinship, almost like a sister, with the ship and was better at communicating with her now.

There were floors and floors of clothing and for a moment Rose paused, overwhelmed. The TARDIS dimmed some of the lights and brightened others. Rose quickly followed the brilliant ships instructions and found herself in an aisle filled with men’s clothing, and odd men’s clothing at that. She looked at a satin lined cape, ran her fingers over a frock coat with celery pinned to one lapel, and covered her eyes at a particularly bright patchwork coat. 

“Why’d you bring me- Oh!” Rose caught sight of the velvet coat the previous Doctor had worn in the photo her Doctor had shown her when he was explaining regeneration to her. She giggled at some of the truly horrendous things he’s worn. She loved the soft jumpers and leather jacket he prefered now. She looked up and down the rows of the Doctor’s previous outfits an idea forming in her mind.

\--

The Doctor walked into the library. It was dark, but he noticed the flickering light coming from a fire dancing in the library’s fireplace. As he stepped around the couch, his breath caught in his throat.

Rose was laid out on a fuzzy, thick throw in front of the fire. She was naked but for the long, striped scarf she’d wrapped herself in. She twirled the end and grinned her tongue touched smile up at him.

“R-Rose!”

“Happy Anniversary, Doctor. Care to join me by the fire?”

The Doctor had already stripped off his jacket and was flinging it on the couch. 

“Have I told you today how fantastic you are?”

He sank down on the rug next to her and hovered over her. Rose tugged at the bottom of his jumper. “Mmm. I think there may have been mention of it this morning in bed.”

He removed the offending garment, leaving him bare chested. He growled before crashing their lips together in a heated snog. 

Rose ran her hands over the taute muscles of his back and down to his tight arse. “Remind me how impressive you are.”

“Your wish is my command.”


End file.
